


Good Enough for Me

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bruises, Daemons, Gen, Gladiolus is a jerk, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is having a bad week, Ingis is struggling, Tears, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis is falling behind. He isn't as strong as he thought he was and after a humiliating loss and event he confronts his king





	Good Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how he's doing on my game file

"Ignis c'mon focus!" Snaps Noctis as he rushes forward summoning a sword and strikes down a Magitek Trooper. Biting his tongue, Ignis swallows down the urge to rebuke as he sends his daggers away only to replace them with his lance. 

Taking a deep breath the tactician rushes forward, his lance raised in equal level with his heart as he runs towards the machine. When he was close enough he plunges the sharp tip into the mechanical man. The Magitek stood there as if trying to register being stabbed. It lifts its gun, aims, and Ignis freezes up. His entire body rooted to the spot  _'What's wrong with me? Why aren't I moving? Am I seriously going to allow myself to be shot down!?'_

Bullets explode out of the gun and zip towards Ignis, whose only reaction is to cover his face with his arms. Yet instead of feeling the fiery metal tear into his arms he feels his body shoved as he hits something solid. Opening his eyes that he hadn't realized was closed he sees that he was on the ground. Standing in from of him was Gladiolus with his shield out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ignis asks feeling dazed.

"Same could be asked about you! Were you seriously just going to stand there and get shot at?" Growls Gladiolus causing Ignis to look away.

"I uh...." The brunette stumbles and struggles to find his words.

"Get it together Ignis!" Gladiolus snaps at him as he slays the Magitek that nearly had fired rounds into the advisor "Now get up and fight like you know how to."

Ignis watches as Gladiolus leaves to take on another metal soldier. Ignis sits there for a moment longer before pushing himself up to his feet. His throat was tight and his eyes burned, who was Gladiolus to speak to him like he was...well Prompto. 

Ignis knew how to hold his own, he's done it so many times before. What makes today any different? He's just having an off day. Everyone has a bad day.

Ignis summons his daggers thinking that if he used a lighter weapon he'll find his groove again. He scans the area and finds two more Magitek troopers, these were cornering Prompto.

Running forward Ignis throws his daggers catching the attention of the machines. He sends away his daggers but before he could summon another weapon a cold blade pierces his stomach making his eyes widen and breath stick in his throat.

"IGNIS!" the shout of his name sounding more like ringing in his ears which intensify once the blade is removed. Ignis staggers as another Magitek rushes up swinging its arms madly as it cuts him down with its frantic blade wielding movements.

A white hot burning pain seizes the tactician as sound is replaced with deafening silence. The world around him, spinning in a blur of puke like colors turning white and fades to black.

Ignis drops like a stone, his eyes wide open yet he sees nothing as he weakly clutches his stomach.

"Noct! Iggy needs your help!" Prompto shouts as he kills the last machine that assisted in Ignis' fall.

Noctis seeing the last of the threat gone rushes up to Ignis. Blood pools beneath him as more runs from his mouth and down his chin. Noctis drops to his knees and puts an ear to Ignis' chest as he holds his breath.

It was faint but he could still hear his heart beating weakly. 

Sitting up and summoning the first aid kit Noctis pulls out a Phoenix Down, placing it in Ignis' hand he helps the other crush it.

Color slowly returns to the older males' face as his wounds slowly closes up. Noctis lifts Ignis' shirt double checking to make sure that it's healed.

"Ignis, how are you feelin'?" The young king asks causing the other to blink before grimacing at the residual pain. His eyes squeezed shut as his breath comes out in heavy pants.

"I've been better." Ignis whimpers slowly opening his eyes against the crippling pain in his belly.

"What happen?" Noctis asks holding his hand out to his advisor "Yeah. You havin' a bad day today?" Prompto asks innocently as Ignis is helped to his feet.

Ignis sighs "It appears that way...." He grimace and holds his stomach "I just can't seem to find my footing in battles this day." He admits softly.

"Well you better find it. This hunt we're taking up is going to require the best out of all of us." Gladiolus says crossing his arms. Ignis looks down at his shoes catching the attention of the king "Well that's why we're going to rest up. C'mon we're going to a motel...after taking a hit like that Ignis deserves a bed." Noctis says placing a hand on the taller males' back and leads him to the Regalia, ignoring the remark Gladiolus made. 

"Gah!? Noct!? W-What about me?" Prompto squeaks rushing up to join his friends.

"What _about_ you?" The king responds.

"I fell!" Prompto cries.

"Did you bleed?"

"No. But it hurt...and I think I might have dislocated...something." Prompto groans stumbling a bit for affect "Gah it hurts...Noct...it hurts what should I do?"

Noctis smirks as he continues to lead Ignis to the Regalia "Rub some bacon on it." 

 

It was dark as pitch. No stars decorated the night sky and the moon and it's light was obscured by thick clouds.

The only source of light was that from the small clip on flashlights that the four brothers wore on their persons. Gladiolus lead them through the rocky terrain as if he had trekked through this path many times before.

Prompto was behind him, his pace a bit slow but only because he would stop occasionally and wait for his king and his advisor. Often asking Ignis if he needed to rest for the wound he sustained still plagued the blonde. 

Ignis, would reassure him and continue on. His belly no longer hurt and his spirit was incredibly high. Perhaps it was the short nap he had (more like was forced into taking) taken while back at the motel. His eyes flash confidence as he moves swiftly through the field, and trailing behind him was Noctis.

The king had his eyes on his advisor as he appears to be buzzing with energy. Noctis couldn't help but worry if the effects of the Lavender Oil he used on him back when they were in the motel would help him in this battle. 

_Noctis stood over Ignis, who lay sleeping on one of the motel beds, in the kings' hand was a small heart shaped vial of pale yellow liquid. "You think this is going to work?" Prompto asks curiously studying the oil from his spot on the couch. "What other choice do we have? After all those battles last week and today he needs a spirit boost."_

_None of them said it around him and sure Prompto joked about Ignis having an off day, but in all honesty the previous week Ignis had been fighting like he was brand new and lacked training. He was being sliced up, cut down, stabbed, and hit with every spell imaginable in every battle. Usually ending with him unconscious, bloodied and broken._

_Seeing him covered in blood or with a dislocated this or that was a normal thing now. Another normal occurrence was Gladiolus' screaming and yelling at Ignis to 'Stop screwing around, or to get his head in the game, or stop acting new and fight like he knows how to.'_

_Noctis knows that hearing that hurts Ignis' pride because he's a proud man who takes in great happiness from perfection._

_But this, it wasn't perfect._

_Noctis sighs "This stuff says it soothes troubled minds and boost spirit significantly." He opens it and smells it, it smelt like lavender. He pulls the blanket back exposing Ignis' sleeping form. He laid topless on his side with a arm wrapped around his belly his other hand resting on the mattress close to his face. Dumping some of the oil into his hands Noctis begins to rub it on Ignis._

_Much to his surprise Ignis visibly relaxed he looked genuinely peaceful. A drastic change from his usual tight features he'd display as he slept which bothered Noctis knowing that his advisor couldn't rest comfortably._

_"May be you should use some more?" Prompto suggests but Noctis shakes his head "Nah. This should be enough...who knows we might need it later."_

Now as Noctis watches him he couldn't help but pray that he would do well and be protected.... Noctis reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Carbuncle figurine. "Ignis! Wait for a sec." He says causing him to look at him as he slows to a halt. "Yes?" Ignis asks watching as Noctis hands him the Carbuncle. "I want you to hold onto this...." he says watching as Ignis nods stashing the the mythical beast figurine into his pocket.

 

The hour was unknown when the group reaches their bounty. It was one that they encountered many times before, a Hobgoblin. It was a massive one far bigger than the usual ones they fought.

Noctis rushes forward warping into the daemon with his sword drawn. He slices the back of the Hobgoblin causing it to roar as it twisted around trying to grab at the offending weapon. Noctis warps again this time switching to another weapon and strikes at it's legs. The daemon hisses as it stumbles backwards. Gladiolus rushes up delivering a strike alongside Noctis "Nice one Gladio!" The king says warping to a safe distance to recover his magic. 

Noctis scans the area, he watches as Prompto easily dodges a punch and rolls behind the Hobgoblin and shoots at it's back, Gladiolus runs in and kicks the beast before hitting it with his sword, and Ignis was using his lance thrusting it forward and piercing the beasts skin. Nodding Noctis drops from his place on top of a rock "Prompto you're up!" He shouts unaware of the glance he received from Ignis.

Prompto summons a second gun and begins to fire off rapid shots into the Hobgoblin who in response punches each bullet sending them flying in every direction. Gladiolus reacts quickly summoning his shield and tackling Noctis as Prompto calls off his attack. With the attack halted the hobgoblin slams it's fist on Gladiolus' shield as he tries to keep it from getting to the king.

Seeing that the goblin was distracted Ignis makes his move, he sends his lance away and replace it with his daggers. He tosses one up and kicks it sending it flying into the daemon as he races up with the other and stabs the rough green skin causing it to holler. 

Gladiolus grins "Yeah that's our Iggy!" He praises sending a small burst of happiness through Ignis which was sadly short lived. The Hobgoblin hisses and slams it's fist into Ignis' side causing him to be thrown to the ground with a surprised cry. The daemon doesn't hesitate to pummel Ignis into the ground screeching as every punch is repeated over and over. Ignis tries to summon a spell but the Hobgoblin grabs his wrist and twists it viciously causing Ignis to scream out. Trembling, Ignis tries to summon his dagger but it's knocked away as the daemon pounds on his chest and tears into his flesh with it's sharp teeth.

"Ignis!" Noctis shouts just as bullets fly into the monster causing it to whip around eying Prompto. It roars jumping at the blonde who sends his guns away.

"Guys get Ignis to the Regalia." Prompto orders lifting his hands up taking up a boxer stance "I got this." He says narrowing his eyes. Gladiolus looks over at Ignis, who laid crumpled in the dirt like a old discarded rag doll. "Be careful." He says helping Noctis pick up Ignis.

Noctis and Gladiolus watch as Prompto body slams the daemon and takes it to the ground summoning his gun and fires rounds into it.

Amazed at the smaller male's strength Noctis motions for Gladiolus to follow him to the car. They ease the barely conscious man into the back seat a low groan escapes him and his eyes close. Seeing this Gladiolus rolls his eyes he was no longer patient with Ignis. The first time he started falling behind and was beaten to the ground terrified him. He feels bad now for not being more sympathetic but he's sick of it, two weeks of poor fighting skills and he was more than done.

"We need to talk when we get to the motel." Gladiolus growls at Noctis "About Ignis."

 

Ignis was in absolute pain, he couldn't move let alone breathe. The red blotches that littered his back, chest, arms, and face began to turn into big ugly black, purple, and blue bruises. He lays whimpering in the sheets in his boxers as Prompto sat with him gently wrapping his bruises. Each gasp and whimper made Prompto apologize as he pauses to give Ignis a moment to breathe. 

"I'm sorry Iggy." He says gently as he gives him some acetaminophen and a water bottle. 

"It's okay." He whimpers after swallowing the pills. Prompto presses ice to his wrapped injuries causing Ignis to suck in air shuddering "Its going to be okay. Just try to relax." Prompto murmurs as he wraps Ignis' hand in a bandage. Wincing, Ignis let's out a shuddering breath as he swallows down the urge to whimper again for he caught glance of Gladiolus shaking his head.

"Hey Noct, you still have that oil right?" Prompto asks as Noctis approaches nodding and fishing out the lavender oil from his pockets tossing it to Prompto. Thanking the king Prompto turns to Ignis "I'm going to rub some of this on you okay. Its going to help you feel better." He explains as he begins to dump some into his hands.

Gently Prompto rubs the scented oil into Ignis' shoulders, the scent already relaxing him to the point Ignis felt drowsy. He blinks a bit no longer aware of the hot pain from his bruises. Seeing Ignis visibly relax Prompto speaks up softly "Go ahead and rest Iggy. You deserve it."

 

Ignis tried sleeping but his body hurt to much to do so besides he couldn't rest even if he wanted to not with the argument taking place directly behind him. Feeling like a child caught listening to his parents fighting Ignis could only lie there and listen as his name is brought many times. Ignis trembled, he tried to tell himself it was from his wounds but he knew it was the tangible rage building up from Noctis and Gladiolus.

"He's a liability! I don't know happen to him but Ignis should've been left behind when he started slipping up!" Snaps Gladiolus

"And leave him where!? Where could he possibly have gone?" Noctis growls "You know where, Monica would greatly welcome him and he'd be with Talcott, Cor, and Iris." Gladiolus shouts.

"But what about what he wants?" Growls Noctis. 

"I don't care what he wants! I care about what's best for you and your kingdom! If Ignis wants to be part of this he needs to act like it! And stop with this...whatever this is." Gladiolus booms.

Tears pool in Ignis' eyes as he listens to them fight. He knows he isn't fighting like he used to but he was trying his hardest. Was the others so bent on him being constantly at one hundred all the time, isn't he allowed to slip up, isn't he allowed to make a mistake too like the others.

"Well that's nice. I guess you're forgetting that Ignis is human. He isn't always going to do things perfectly. He's going to screw up." Prompto interjected from his spot by Ignis' bedside. This only made Gladiolus narrow "Yeah but sorry. You don't know Ignis like we know Ignis. Your Ignis and our Ignis are two drastically different Ignis." He narrows his eyes "The Ignis me and Noct knows would never do this, he's always giving two hundred percent and nothing less." 

"Well I know that he won't always be able to give all that. Because the one thing our Ignis has in common is that he is human. He's going to screw up. He's going to have a bad day or two weeks in his case." Prompto growls.

"You said that already." Gladiolus snaps.

"Because it's true!" Noctis and Prompto scream simultaneously.

"You expect him to be this one way and he has preformed that way. But he is having a hard time. He should be able to mess up." Prompto says.

"Yeah well where I'm from if something is broken and it can't be fixed you throw it out." Gladiolus says eying Ignis.

With that Gladiolus leaves, the three of them unaware that Ignis had heard the whole thing.

The following morning Ignis didn't bother to get up. He felt that he'd just slow the others down and besides his body still hurt so he settled with sleeping the day away. Only talking to Prompto who seemed to even still care about his current state. Noctis seemed to avoid him like the plague and Gladiolus doesn't even acknowledge him.

He understood Gladiolus but Noctis? They were basically brothers. Was he that much of a disappointment that even Noctis wanted nothing to with him?

He sighs figuring he'd have to speak with him later. 

Noctis was sitting quietly on the rooftop of the motel. The day had been hectic and he was glad that it was finally over. He closes his eyes enjoying the breeze when he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn't open his eyes not until he hears the newcomer sit down.

"Blessed night." 

It was Ignis.

Noctis nods in agreement "Yeah..." He says but nothing more.

The two sat in silence for a moment before the king begins to speak "Is there something you need?" 

Ignis looks at him before looking away shaking his head "No...nothing at all. I just thought that we could sit out here together this night." 

Noctis doesn't say anything, not until he gets an off feeling from Ignis. He looks at the other and sees that his advisor was quietly playing with a loose string on his glove. "What's the matter?" Noctis asks softly.

"Hmm? Oh. It's nothing...." Ignis says softly, his eyes downcast.

Noctis shakes head "C'mon, I known you for how long? I know when something isn't right." Ignis doesn't say anything at first, he sighs closing his eyes as he clears his throat.

"You know me all to well...." Ignis says softly "I guess, it's just that I can't help but think back to the battles prior to this one earlier." Ignis admits his features soften making him look younger. "It's just I couldn't help but think that maybe I just was a burden this week. I...it matters not...." he says softly seemingly having lost his courage to continue. 

Noctis looks over at him "What's wrong? It's not like you to stop mid-sentence." The king says in a teasing tone. Ignis nods taking off his glasses wiping the lens on his shirt before returning them to his face "I know.... I just...the battles prior to the ones we endured this week I was doing so well. I could keep up and I never missed my mark. I never fell in battle once...but now I am constantly needing help. I'm constantly needing potions and rescue, I'm always being saved by you, Gladiolus, and Prompto...." Ignis pauses swallowing as he closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes again their misty with a twinge of red decorating the whites "You don't even call on me to assist you three in battle to use my Glaive Art." His voice was tight "I noticed you rather use Link Strikes with Prompto and Gladio." Ignis says his voice quaking and all Noctis could do was sit there listening to him. Ignis opens his mouth but no words come out so he settles with shaking his head as his mouth snaps shut. 

"I feel like...a failure. I don't know what to do to help you three...I don't want to be left behind." His voice broke and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Ignis lowers his head as another tear falls tracing his jawline before dripping from his chin and splashing to the pavement below.

Noctis felt his heart tighten and he places a hand on Ignis back "Ignis I never meant to make you feel this way. I just thought that you were...I guess I felt like I was giving you a break." Noctis admits looking down "I'm sorry." He adds.

Ignis wipes at his eyes pushing his glasses up as he does so "Look despite what you think or how you feel, I want you to know this." Ignis looks at him blinking "No matter how many times you fall down, no matter how many potions you need, no matter if I need to carry your unconscious body to the Regalia, I will never think of you in a different light. Because like I told Prompto, you're good enough for me." 

Ignis looks at him with watery eyes "Y-You truly think I'm doing well? I'm not...." Ignis' pauses and Noctis nods causing Ignis to let out a shuttering breath "Thank you Noct. Thank you." Ignis says softly.

A brief moment of silence passes between them before Ignis smiles "I'm grateful to know I can confide in you." Ignis says "What? I can't be the only one." Noctis says teasing him but Ignis says nothing as he stands.

"Good night Noct." 

"Night Specs."


End file.
